


Everybody's World | Singer AU

by OldFashionRazzmatazz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amazing, Cool, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Multi, NO SMUT FOR MINORS, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldFashionRazzmatazz/pseuds/OldFashionRazzmatazz
Summary: This is just me world building for an au that I created a while back. It has smp people and some people who were part of one big smp long ago.Also there will be no smut for any minors because that's nasty.There will be smut for the adults though, not all of them though.Also no shipping because I personally don't like that sort of thing. I think it's weird but whatever floats someone else's boat.
Kudos: 4





	Everybody's World | Singer AU

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I would rather not have someone steal my work especially because I've worked hard on this, so please, just don't. I could probably catch you pretty easy too so it's just a bad idea.

Well, this is the start. I don't know much about how AO3 works, but I'm figuring it out so give me a bit of time. Have fun reading this because I will have fun writing this. :)


End file.
